


Сны западных земель

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Mini, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А он уполз (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны западных земель

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на рождественский фест "Secret Yoma" для Kami Shiroi

Костер больше дымил, чем горел: дрова были сырыми.  
Дым, несмотря на попытки выгнать его наружу, заволок всю пещеру. Дети кашляли. Мокрая одежда, разложенная на камнях, до сих пор не просохла и, кажется, вообще не собиралась этого делать.  
Снаружи лило и грохотало. Иной раз молнии так разрезали дождливое небо, что в черном мокром лесу за порогом пещеры становилось светло, как днем.  
– Страшно, – сказала девочка и завозилась, устраивая голову на бедре сидящей у костра женщины.  
– Я больше переживаю, что вы простудитесь, – угрюмо сказала та, и, отстранив девочку, наклонилась, чтобы раздуть угли.  
Мальчик, сидящий ближе ко входу – и к большой такой луже, собравшейся на земле – тут же украдкой попытался потрогать лужу ногой.  
– Уши оборву, – немедленно сказала женщина. Мальчик показал ей язык.  
Молния полыхнула, высвечивая вход – и стоящего за ним человека: коренастого, длиннорукого, всего какого-то будто изломанного, с некрасивым черепом и приплюснутым, будто вдавленным в лицо носом.  
Мальчишка с визгом шарахнулся прочь.  
Человек поднял руку, будто слепой.  
– Оно там, – сказал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Оно меняется. Спрячьте меня. Прячьтесь сами...  
– Кто это? – крикнул мальчик, обернувшись к женщине. Та встала, стряхнув девочку, как куклу, выпрямилась во весь рост.  
– Страшно, – повторила девочка и приготовилась заплакать.  
– Это йома. Простой йома, – ответила женщина и вытянула из-под груды сырого тряпья позади себя длинный меч. – Не надо плакать. И смотреть тоже не надо...  
– Подожди! - крикнул йома, заслоняясь локтями. – Я пришел с миром! Я пытался укрыться, так же, как и вы!..  
– Мне жаль, – одними губами произнесла Рене, тесня йома наружу – драться мечом в тесном пространстве пещеры было бы неразумно. – Но ты бы проголодался. Вы не меняетесь...

Оно менялось.  
Стоя на четвереньках, упершись коленями и кулаками в жирную, черную, напитавшуюся водой землю, существо содрогалось в пустых рвотных позывах, раскачиваясь вперед-назад. Периодически оно принималось кататься по земле или царапать себе живот в попытке освободиться от терзающей его силы. Струи дождя секли его – ее – длинное сильное тело, ставшее таким слабым. Рядом в грязи, скуля и охая, катались ее «сестры». Она не могла – ей было нечем – увидеть, как они жрут землю, как по зубастым мордам текут прозрачные, густеющие с каждой минутой слюни, залепляют раззявленные пасти, склеивают ноздри...  
По ее лицу текла вода – дождь вперемешку со слезами из невидящих, зашитых глаз.  
Ползая в грязи, она наткнулась на одну из своих «сестер», лежащую на боку с поднятыми к груди коленями, ощупала ее и забралась на нее, сжавшись в такой же комочек. Ей было не больно – плохо. Рука, обхватывающая чужое плечо, провалилось в холодное, липкое и податливое. Что-то будто жгло, сосало, переваривало ее изнутри. Кости становились мягкими и гибкими, полые органы слипались, ткани менялись. Кто-то еще свалился рядом, подполз ближе, кто-то упал сверху, и скоро на лесной поляне вырос шевелящийся холм из мягких, растворяющихся друг в друге тел. 

– Вы будете есть, или я вас отшлепаю, – устало сказала Рене. – Нужно питаться, чтобы вы не сдохли.  
– Не хочу! – вызывающе крикнул мальчик. – Твоя стрепня – говно!  
– В следующий раз отдам тебя йома, – скучно отозвалась Рене. – Можешь пойти на улицу, посмотреть, как выглядят их желудки и удобно ли тебе там будет.  
– Госпожа, – девочка подлезла ей под руку, обняла за шею. – А ты почему не ешь?  
– Кусок в горло не лезет, – честно сказала Рене. Шевельнула плечами, чтобы отстраниться – и передумала.  
Она присматривала за этими сиротами уже бог знает сколько, ненавидела их, как ей казалось, всем сердцем, и чем дальше, тем больше уставала объяснять, что она не «госпожа», не «ведьма» и уж тем более не «тетенька Рене».  
Она погладила девочку по голове и продолжила сидеть у костра, с ужасом ощущая через стены пещеры, лес и ночную тьму, как в чаще разворачивается невиданное светопреставление.  
Им следовало бы бежать отсюда, что было сил – но дети устали, замерзли и стерли ноги в кровь.

Поляна была будто затоплена силой йома – и темной густой массой, плещущейся от края до края и выпускающей тонкие гибкие отростки, шарящие по траве.  
Она была живой.  
Она искала форму. И нашла ее, потянувшись за тонким чистым ручейком силы, все еще хранящей остатки того, что было когда-то сознанием; плоть принялась изменяться, оборачиваясь вокруг силы йома, как нить закручивается вокруг веретена.

– Буря в лесу, – сонно пробормотал мальчик, придвигаясь ближе к своим спутницам в попытке сохранить тепло. – Ветер ломает ветки. Слышите?  
– Вижу, – сказала Рене, заливая огонь пригоршнями мутной воды из лужи. – Господи, пронеси ее мимо нас.

Когда утром они выбрались на свет, оказалось, что буря растерзала весь окрестный лес. Деревья, поваленные, обломанные или выкорчеванные с корнем, чудом не завалили выход из пещеры, но перегородили путь к дороге – в результате Рене и детям пришлось дать изрядный крюк.  
Рене шла с обнаженным мечом и была угрюма. Дети тоже примолкли.  
– А йома? – вдруг спросил мальчик, жуя на ходу еловую веточку. – Ты его похоронила?  
– Нет, – сквозь зубы ответила Рене.  
– А куда же он делся?  
– Хотела бы я это знать.

Человек вышел из-за деревьев в тот самый миг, когда Рене почти поверила, что все обойдется, и почти решилась убрать меч в петлю за спиной.  
Он был абсолютно голый, худой, высокий, белокожий. Отбросил с лица длинные белые волосы, глянул внимательно.  
Рене выругалась от отчаяния. Он обманул ее – она не смогла почувствовать его приближение, потому что здесь всё – весь бурелом, все деревья, земля, подлесок – странно фонило его аурой, точно пропиталось ею, разнесенной и размытой дождем.  
– А почему он голый? – громко спросил мальчик.  
– Он тоже простой йома? – прошептала девочка.  
– Не простой, – сквозь зубы сказала Рене, оттесняя их себе за спину.  
Ей было так плохо, точно она опять висела под потолком огромной залы, покачиваясь на цепях, не чувствуя оторванных рук и ног.  
– Ты Порождение Бездны или что-то похуже?  
Он переступил с ноги на ногу, усмехнулся, сел на поваленное бревно.  
– Уже и не знаю, – признался он. – А ты – воительница Организации, беглая, судя по виду. С двумя чужими детьми.  
– Организации больше нет, – сообщила Рене, следя за каждым его движением.  
– Интересно, – заметно удивился он. – А как же вы без нее?

– Комары, – подал голос мальчик за спиной у Рене. – Кусаются. Можно, мы уже пойдем?  
– А он? – спросила девочка, прижимаясь к ноге Рене. – Мы заберем его с собой? Ему же холодно.  
– Мне не холодно, – возразил чужой человек, с задумчивым любопытством разглядывая детей. – И комары меня не кусают.  
– Хватит болтать! – выкрикнула Рене. – Вы ничего не понимаете. И потому не боитесь.  
– Может, они просто смелые? – немного даже сочувственно предположил этот негодяй. – Только очень смелые дети зайдут глубоко в лес с ведьмой с мечом. Мальчик и девочка. Так странно... Навевает воспоминания.  
Он был один, голый, безоружный, но при этом вел себя так, точно это Рене стояла перед ним в чем мать родила, дрожа от холода. Рене и дрожала. Его аура, невидимая детям, давила на нее как пресс, звенела в голове, лишая воли и выкачивая силы. Как он мог так хорошо скрывать ее до того?  
– Прости, – вдруг сказал он, прищурившись, и улыбнулся краешком губ. Давление чужой ауры ослабло, и Рене пошатнулась. – В моем теле все еще идут процессы, которые мне внове, и это сложно контролировать. Не скажу, что чувствую себя хорошо.  
– Вам плохо? – девочка отлепилась от ноги Рене, шагнула вперед. Рене перехватила ее левой рукой и за шиворот отбросила назад.  
– Ты их не получишь! – сказала она. Получилось не очень впечатляюще. – Нечего пялиться!  
– Не волнуйся, – он перестал улыбаться – и сразу как будто бы солнце зашло за тучу. – Я не голоден. Этой ночью я переварил такое, что тебе даже и не снилось.  
– Йома? - не удержалась Рене. Дети ахнули.  
– И йома тоже, – легко согласился он. – Об остальном я предпочел бы не вспоминать.  
– Не подходи, – Рене отступила на шаг. – Оставь нас. Мы не нужны тебе. Уходи назад в свою Бездну. Ну же!..  
– Извини, – сказал он, наклонив голову. – Но я уж как-нибудь без этого.

– А говорили, что не голодный, – обличающе сказал мальчик. Он подкрался к «Порождению» на корточках и сейчас заглядывал ему в лицо.  
Тот ел хлеб и огурцы из их запасов, задумчиво откусывая то от одного, то от другого, запивая кипяченой водой. На нем был длинный маскировочный плащ Рене и больше ничего. А еще он забрал ее меч.  
– Я говорил про невкусную пищу, а эта... Эта – замечательная.  
– Это же просто огурец!  
– Это так замечательно, – задумчиво повторил мужчина, глядя в огонь. – Быть живым.  
Девочка пальцами расчесывала ему гриву белых спутанных волос, мурлыкая себе под нос.  
Рене, сидящая с другой стороны костра, мысленно желала мерзавцу смерти. Она уже охрипла, доказывая детям, что им следует держаться от него подальше.  
Спасибо, штаны ей оставил.  
– Кто ты такой? – снова спросила она, прикидывая, смогут ли они бежать.  
Он почесал переносицу.  
– Когда-то давно я был воином, таким же, как ты. Потом – Королем Севера. Потом – семейным человеком. Потом – беглецом. Что я теперь... Я еще не знаю.  
– Что ты врешь! – возмутилась Рене, вскакивая на ноги и пиная валяющуюся рядом ветку. – Ты говоришь, что ты... Но он умер! Пал! Его слопали! Его сила йома исчезла, растворилась, и я, «глаза Организации», больше не вижу не его, ни гребаной сучки Рифул в этом мире, а ты, самозванец из первой десятки... А!  
Земля ушла у нее из под ног.  
Она не поняла, что он сделал – слишком быстро, чтобы это можно было разглядеть. Рене стояла – Рене упала.  
Дети застыли, замерли на месте, как удивленные тушканчики.  
– Не ругайся при них, – мирно сказал бывший воин, бывший Король Севера, бывший Номер Один, Исли из земель Альфонсо.  
– Мое возвращение выдалось нелегким. А что там приключилось с Рифул?

– Ты пойдешь с нами до самой Рабоны? – спросил мальчик, пытаясь идти в ногу с широкими шагами Исли.  
– Зачем вам так далеко? – удивился тот. Они шли по дороге уже два дня. Сплошной лес кончился, потянулись поля и деревни. Исли где-то раздобыл приличную одежду и выглядел теперь как молодой, пригожий, но уже много повидавший воин.  
– Только там дети будут в безопасности, – вызывающе сказала Рене. – Если, конечно, там не заведется какая-нибудь тварь.  
Девочка ехала у нее на плечах.  
– Хорошее уточнение, – с иронией согласился Исли. – Значит, ты считаешь, что пока что в районе Святого Города нет «пробудившихся»?  
– Почему это – пока? – сквозь зубы сказала Рене.  
– Погляди-ка туда, «глаза Организации», – Исли ткнул пальцем в сторону леса, темной стеной возвышающегося поодаль.  
Рене прищурилась, напрягая внутреннее зрение.  
Аура... Была ей знакомой. И в то же время другой. Колючее серебристое мерцание ауры, ее потоки, неровная, мятущаяся сила, боль, голод, тоска, гнев...  
Рене шарахнулась в сторону, так, что девочка чуть не свалилась наземь и возмущенно запищала, вцепившись в грязную прическу Рене.  
– Это... Эта... Что оно? Как оно идет? И куда?  
– Как – не знаю, – признался Исли, ероша волосы. – Возможно, его разбудило мое «возвращение»... «Оно» тоже пока не обрело полной силы. Но совершенно точно идет в сторону Рабоны.  
– Мы должны этому помешать! Или... Ты собираешься с ним подружиться?  
Исли расхохотался.  
– Хватит с меня военных союзов на ближайшее время, – чистосердечно признался он. – Хватит с меня чудовищ не в своем уме. Я хочу жить, просто жить, по своей воле. Мои войны закончились. И с вами я прощаюсь.  
– Если бы у меня был меч... – начала Рене.  
Клеймор воткнулся в твердую землю у ее ног. 

– Ты обещала заботится о нас! – мальчик еле сдерживал слезы. Девочка ревела, не переставая, личико у нее стало красным и распухшим.  
– Я заботилась всю дорогу, – угрюмо сказала Рене. – Тебе все равно не нравилась моя стрепня.  
– А теперь нравится!  
– Мы приглядим за ними, госпожа, – с почтением сказал деревенский староста.  
– Я все равно убегу, – бросил в сторону мальчик. Стоило Рене выйти, как староста отвесил ему оплеуху.  
Длинная тень легла на порог. Староста вздрогнул – в проеме стоял высокий беловолосый мужчина, одетый по-походному.  
– Руку оторву, – ласково сказал он. – Иди сюда, малый.  
Мальчишка выбежал на улицу так проворно, что чуть не сбил его с ног.  
Девочка уже сидела на крыльце, редко и недоверчиво всхлипывая.  
Исли вышел, вдохнул воздух полной грудью, взглянул на далекие снежные шапки гор на горизонте.  
Смешная воительница. Смешные они все. Избавились от Организации, которая держала весь этот больной мир в искусственном равновесии, и думают, что победили!  
Да и победили-то только благодаря тому, что отравленные его плотью, его силой Пожирательницы не вернулись в Организацию, а, потерявшие ориентир, одуревшие, обессилевшие, шатались по Острову до тех пор, пока жизненная сила Исли не взяла над ними верх.  
Исли чувствовал ауры нового Порождения, Присциллы, и всех иных сил, стекавшихся в Центральные Земли.  
И невнятную сосущую тоску, которую следовало бы заполнить каким-нибудь делом.  
– Ну хорошо, малышня, – вздохнул он, поправив новый меч при боку. – Как же вас, для начала, зовут?


End file.
